


Little ~200 words fluffs

by rosy_sharpe



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cavity inducing fluffs, F/M, fluffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_sharpe/pseuds/rosy_sharpe
Summary: These are little fics ~200 words fics I wrote on Twitter but figured I’d share them here.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Late night worries

Mac wakes up in the middle of the night and rolls over to tap Riley on the shoulder.  
Sleepy 

Riley: Hey, what’s wrong?

Mac: Nothing I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming and that you’re really here.

Riley takes his hands: I’m here. By your side. Always!


	2. Stargazing

Mac takes Riley back to their picnic spot telescope. Excitingly looking at his watch and positioning Riley to look through it.

Riley: All right, I see a star. 

Mac: It’s...your star. I got it named after you and tonight it shines the brightest just like you always do


	3. Picnic challenge

Mac: So we need food, I got cheese, crackers and grapes already loaded Morty we obviously can’t leave without him so I need to make space in the car for him. 

Riley: More importantly we need wine and I already packed the wine tumblers. Uhh what else we need a nice blanket, a cooler and the most important part can’t forget some angus beef burgers....pun intended!

Mac: hahaha I thought I did the bad jokes in this relationship but I can see you’re coming to take the crown on that part also. 

Riley: oh believe me I’ll never be able to dethrone you from the bad jokes department but a girl can try. So now I think we got everything right?

Mac: Oh wait one more thing  
He pulls her in to sneak a kiss

Riley: Was that really a picnic essential?

Mac: Yes, The kissing is the most essential part of a picnic so we had to pack that!

Riley’s rolls her eyes at his goofiness walking away with a smile on her face and the iconic basket in her hand while Mac let’s out a loud laugh proving once again he’s got the cheesiest jokes in the relationship.


	4. Yellow Knife Canada

~At yellow knife Canada~

M: Wow I can’t believe it took us this long to get here

R: Yeah but we made it and it was completely worth it for both the lovely view and company

M: I agree and I’m so happy to be here with you Mrs. Macgyver

He kisses the ring on her finger


	5. Meet Charlie

R: Charlotte G. MacGyver what is the rule for today’s trip

Charlie: Don’t let go of mommy and daddy’s hands because we are a package deal

M: Very good! A good package deal must always stick together

He grins brightly at Riley, as they both reach for her little hands and go on their walk.


	6. Thinking out loud

While laying in bed Mac decides to break the comfortable silence between.

Mac: I know time is linear but I can’t help but think about how much I wish I could improvise a place where time stands still so I can always be with you in this moment.

Riley: Time slows down when I’m with you so it might be the closest we get till you create that place.

Mac: I’ll get right on it....as soon as I can find the strength to leave your arms.

Riley: Well no need to rush. I do love having you in my arms.


End file.
